


Loving Me is as Easy as Pie

by ihatejinxxx



Series: Posh and Becks who?? [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 04:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihatejinxxx/pseuds/ihatejinxxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Posh and Becks AU due to <a href="http://louislouee.tumblr.com/post/45522879862/louis-and-liam-or-posh-and-becks-the-world-may-never"> this post </a></p>
<p>the fluffy sequel to my first one</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving Me is as Easy as Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Definitely forced this. It had a plot once but I cut it out. So now I present you and unbeta-d fluffy mess with a side of hand job.

They were officially a power couple.  Wherever they went they were being photographed, and those photographs ended up in every paper. They were even getting offers to come on talk shows as a couple and do cover stories as a couple. Everyone wanted a story on the only openly gay footballer in a top league and the boy band member that came out as gay before the boy band left their prime.

****

“We’re doing Elle today,” Louis told Liam as he bumped his hip. They were at a starbucks picking something up to head to said photoshoot and interview which like the others Liam was dreading. He got enough of this press with the boys. Especially at an obscene time like this.

****

“Liam,” Louis called to catch his attention. When Liam turned he was hit with a straw wrapper and couldn't help but smile. He grabbed Louis’s hand when he saw the cab pull up outside and Louis gave Liam a kiss just for the paps before guiding him Liam into the backseat.

****

“Why do you do that?” Liam asked. No matter how many times Liam was publicly kissed by Louis he couldn’t stop the way his cheeks flushed. His mum would see that.

****

“Let them know you’re mine,” Louis grinned giving Liam another kiss. This kiss went deeper. It had more heat, more tongue. Louis was pressing Liam into his seat with a firm hand on his chest and despite how their tongues were melding Liam could feel the tension in the corners of Louis’s mouth as he tried to smirk.

****

“Always yours,” Liam mumbled against Louis’s lips when the footballer had let up a bit.

****

“I’d hope so,” Louis smirked running his hand down Liam’s torso to the crotch of his pants.

****

“Louis, this is a cab,” Liam sighed nudging Louis’s wrist. Louis rolled his eyes sitting back in his seat. They already had a story about them getting off in the back of a cab after the Brits. One Direction had won and in the meantime they had gotten so drunk that they didn’t care how far Liam’s flat was.

****

It wasn’t long until there were on location for the ELLE cover shoot. It was a posh North London home that was littered with clothes racks and artificial lighting.

****

“You’re fit, babe,” Louis said as a reminder pulling Liam toward the various styling stations. A journalist met them halfway and sent Louis to meet the wardrobe and makeup artists before leading Liam to a chair to be interviewed. Liam went through the same questions on auto pilot. Yes, they loved each other. Yes, long distance is hard but they call and visit frequently. Yes, the spotlight can be annoying but no, it doesn’t affect their relationship. Yes, he’s proud of Louis dominating the Premiere League with United, but, yes, he still supported West Brom.

****

He answered all the questions watching Louis joke with the lady putting makeup on him. Watched him tell her exactly how to give his hair that perfectly tousled look and that if she used any sparkle in his eye make up he’d get flack for it forever from the lads.

****

Liam envied the way Louis could just talk to everyone.  Liam was friendly but was too used to having someone with him that would handle talking to strangers. Between Harry and his sisters, he hasn’t had to start a conversation for the last three years.

****

“Liam?” Louis called, “Tell me I look great.”

****

“You look smashing,” Liam responded his eyes crinkling as a grin overtook his face.

****

“Thanks, babe,” Louis smiled before pulling Liam out of his chair, “You’re turn.”

****

Liam went along with it. He was so immersed in Louis’s movements that he didn’t notice the journalist jotting down notes of the encounter. Liam let himself be pushed into the makeup chair in front of the mirror, and he let himself be prodded with sponges and brushes by Louis even though he knew from a past photo shoot that it will be removed because Louis has no idea what he’s doing.

****

“You’re precious, Liam, let’s pick out your clothes,” Louis grinned pulling Liam along to the racks of clothes behind them. Louis kept nudging the journalist away subtly and sometimes not so subtlety ignoring her.

****

“Is he always like this?” She asked as Louis turned his back to her to pick out a shirt for Liam.

****

“Yeah,” Liam laughed with a fond smile as four different shirts were thrown at him. Liam tried to remove his shirt without setting his new outfit choices down.

****

“Liam how did the grey shirt look?” Louis asked flicking through pants that based on color were for himself.

****

“I don’t know yet,” Liam laughed giving up and setting the shirts down. Louis turned to a shirtless Liam with a smirk and pecked his lips.

****

“Can we get them dressed so we can do the cover shot? We’re losing the sun,” the photographer asked.

****

“Yes, sir,” Liam stated over Louis’s airy “No”

****

Louis gave a small pout clipping red and white braces to the pants he’d recently pulled on but his denim jacket prevented him from pulling them over his shoulders. Liam pulled on a beige shirt and changed into nicer jeans.

****

“You look proper fit,” Louis winked walking by and heading outside for the photos. Liam had assistance getting into his shoes. Liam just blushed and continued fumbling with the laces of his shoes.

****

By the time Liam got outside Louis was smiling and joking with the crew. It was a garden shoot with Louis trying to look super smoldery in the sun. All tan and fit in a white scoop neck shirt.  Louis always tried this moody model face but Liam’s favorite were the ones where Louis was caught laughing after a particularly cringe face .

****

“Liam,” Louis called. Liam looked to the photographer for permission who nodded. Liam rushed towards Louis. Louis immediately hopped on his back, pressing kisses to the side of his face. Liam’s face scrunched up in a laugh as the photographer snapped photos.   

****

“We’re so cringe,” Liam rolled his eyes without moving to knock Louis off. Soon enough though Louis was kicked out of the shot for Liam’s solo shots.

****

“Babe,” Louis scolded giving Liam a dead arm before running inside, giggling. They were supposed to have shoots of them in suits inside and Louis had to get his hair put into a quiff.

****

Liam tried his hardest to look dashing. Liam never knew what he was supposed to be doing during photoshoots. Whether to smile or look surly or what he should do with his arms, he had no idea. He spent most of his photoshoots reacting to the boys. He was trying to imitate them now that he had all these photo shoots on his own. David Beckham was just on the cover of ELLE, maybe he should try that look.

****

“We got it. Time to move inside,” the photographer called, “Good job, Liam.”

“Thanks, mate,” Liam smiled. He was well chuffed. When he got inside and they were readjusting the lights.

****

Louis insisted on helping Liam into his suit. Already in his braces and button up. He helped Liam get changed to his own suit. They wordlessly moved together until Louis was standing behind Liam in the mirror tying Liam’s tie for him.

****

“The last time we were standing like this I enjoyed it a lot more,” Louis smirked. Liam does remember. It was the day of the BBC Sports Personality of the Year awards and it was the first red carpet Liam had ever been on without the boys.

****

Louis was shaking with nervousness and Liam could only hold his hand and hope for the best. The press had been obscenely vicious lately about whether they were casual or not. They stated things about Louis ruining Liam’s strong morals and a few articles claimed it was a publicity stunt for Liam to launch a solo career.

****

Liam hands were shaking when he was trying to tie his tie. He matched Louis but something about the way Louis wore the suit seemed like it fit him much better. Liam’s hair was growing out, and he had this awkward stage of curls that was all he could focus on when he looked in the mirror. Louis simply smacked Liams hands out of the way and started to tie it himself. Liam watched Louis focus on getting the perfect windsor knot and waited for the inevitable love bite that was going to be in all of the papers tomorrow and the next day.

****

“Lou,” Liam whined as he felt the familiar bite against his neck. Louis pulled away giving a slow lick to the reddened skin and making eye contact with Liam in the mirror. Louis face returned to the smirk Liam loved to see as his hand ran down Liam’s tie until he was cupping  the front of Liam’s suit pants.

****

“I think we have a bit of time before we have to go.”

****

Louis continued to stroke the front of Liam’s suit trousers and Liam had no idea how to respond. Liam was up for it but he felt responsible for getting them there on time. The harder he got the less responsible he felt.

****

“This okay?” Louis asked pressing kisses along Liam’s jaw.

****

“Yeah,” Liam nodded turning his head to meet Louis’s lips with him own. As Liam deepened the kiss Louis unbuckling Liam belt before fighting with Liam’s trousers. Liam pulled away from Louis;s mouth and sucked in a deep breath as Louis’s hand managed to touch the skin of his cock. Louis started firm slow strokes and keeping kissing his way around Liam’s throat.  

****

Liam was watching Louis in the mirror and couldn’t help but let out a moan when Louis’s thumb went over the head of Liam’s cock. Louis bit into Liam’s neck encouraged by the noise and quickened his pace until Liam was shaking. Louis looked in the mirror to see Liam’s eyes shut tightly with his skin flushed and simply preened. He was doing this. He was making Liam lose control. Louis gave a pinch to Liam’s hip to spur him to come which it did because Liam’s body tensed and he came into Louis’s hand.

****

“You're going to have to change your shirt,” Louis laughed wiping his hand next to the splotch that had already gotten on the button up. Liam could say that he spent the red carpet sated holding Louis’s hand.

****

It was also safe to say Liam didn’t need to remember that moment before they had this photoshoot.

****

**********

****

Liam had quickly made a habit of dragging Louis with him wherever he could. No matter if the invitation was strictly for him.

****

They were headed to a karaoke bar since Harry was throwing a lovely outing at it. They had their own private booth, and the only reason Liam was there was because he didn’t know how to tell Louis that invites to Harry’s outing in North London were not real. They were sent out of kindness but Niall was always in Ireland and no one was sure Zayn even got them in the first place. Liam felt out of place among Harry’s north London friends; as if the Harry that existed with the boys couldn’t exist in a club in North London. Nevertheless, Liam was letting Louis drag him through the bar until they got to the private booth and joined Harry and his friends.

****

It’s not that Liam didn’t get along with them. They were fine, nice and funny. They just have all known each other for years and somehow Harry had fallen into this group and fit right it. Liam was happy for him. Harry had the hardest transition when they all moved to London. Almost every morning Liam had found Harry sleeping on his couch or puttering around in his kitchen. Harry hated being alone so he alternated between Niall and Liam’s places until tour would start.

****

“You alright, mate?” Harry asked kissing Liam’s cheek and then Louis’s.

****

“Thought we needed a night out,” Liam shrugged. He didn’t. Louis did and Liam is completely stuck on making sure Louis is entertained.

****

“Probably do,” Harry smiled before giving a cheeky grin, “You’ll start to chafe if you two keep shagging the way you do.”  

****

Liam gave Harry a dead arm and started to introduce himself and Louis to the other nine people in the room. Louis always made fun of Liam for introducing them like they weren’t on every magazine and talk show but Liam thought it would be weird to assume they made the connection.

****

“That’s Theodora and I’m Minerva,” Louis introduced himself to Nick Grimshaw who simply pulled Liam down into a hug.

****

“You’re boyfriend’s well fit,” Nick whispered into his ear before letting him settle in the chair next to him. The only place that they hadn’t been was BBC Radio 1, it was no secret that Louis was one of the total 7 footballers Nick could name. The night was easy laughs as Nick and Aimee did a rendition of Crazy in Love where Nick decided halfway through to be Jay- Z and Beyonce. Liam kept bypassing his turn just being content with staying in the background while Nick and a sweet girl with too loud a laugh called Jillian ruled the room.

****

It wasn’t long before Louis had pushed himself to the center of attention picking on Harry and shouting. Toward the end of the night, a too drunk Harry challenged the slightly drunk Louis to do a duet with him. Louis agreed and soon enough they were doing their very own version of A Whole New World.

****

Harry started his verse and he played around with his new princess Louis and Liam smiled. He enjoyed how well Harry got on with Louis. Louis had even gotten better at cheering Harry up then Liam was. Harry’s continued proving that he was singing this for real just to make Nick complain about it after, it was expected Liam knew Harry could sing, obviously, and he also knew Harry loved the insults dipped in sarcasm that he received when he showed off in front of Nick.

****

The part that surprised him was the pretty voice that came out of Louis’s mouth. Liam went wide eyed as soon as Louis started singing. He didn’t know that Louis was good at absolutely everything although he should expect it by now. Louis beat Louis at video games, at board games, at, of course, football games. Liam always received consolation kisses, and one time after a brutal Monopoly loss a blow job, so Liam was never to cross about it.

****

“He’s talented too,” Aimee nodded leaning over Nick to make sure Liam heard. Liam passed her a kind smile and thought with Louis he would never feel out of place.

****

**********

****

Part of the whole being a serious couple met that they would have to meet each others family. Liam didn't want to seem too forward by asking first but when Louis showed up backstage at the Sheffield concert with two eight year old twin girls, he figured it was okay to bring it up.

****

“Is this okay?” Louis asked as the twins get pulled in to Harry fixing his hair. Harry could be doing absolutely anything and it would attract children Liam has been noticing more babies in Harry’s friend group than actually adults lately.

****

“It’s fine,” Liam shrugs pulling Louis into a hug.

****

“They were really annoying me about going to see you guys so many times without inviting them once,” Louis explained further. His words being muffled by Liam’s shoulder. Louis did this he over talked when he was nervous. Well, he talked a lot normally, but when he was feeling insecure his tone seemed more nonchalant. His words more undecided, seemingly flowing out of his mouth before he could choose them.

****

“It’s really fine,” Liam restated pulling away to grab Louis’s chin so he couldn't avoid the usual sincerity in his eyes.

****

“Lou,” One of the twins called getting Louis’s immediate attention.

****

“Yes, Daisy?” He asked with a smile turning to face her but keeping his arms around Liam’s waist.

****

“You’re hogging Liam,” she stated gesturing to their embrace.

****

“He’s my boyfriend,” Louis shrugged, “I get to do that. Has your plan to seduce Harry worked yet?”

****

“Louis,” she whined stomping her white converse clad foot, “He’s right there.”

****

She looked absolutely scandalized and her sister whispered something in her ear which turned her expression into the sneer that Liam found oddly similar to Louis’s face before he did something mischievous.

****

“You’re the one with the poster shrine to Liam. How’s that for embarrassing,” She grinned falling into her sister in a fit of giggles. Louis eyes widened and he looked to Liam.

****

“Don’t believe her. She’s daft,” Louis flailed gesturing toward Daisy, “Phoebe too. They torture me. Evil plots to ruin my life all the time.”

****

“I bet,” Liam rolled his eyes pulling away to talk to the girls, “I’m sure they’re sweet.”

****

“You’ve turned against me,” Louis frowned going into dramatics, “Now I’m going to live a life all alone in a house full of toys I would have given my younger sisters if they weren’t absolute hooligans.”

****

They seemed nonplussed by the threat and Liam couldn't explain the emotional rollercoaster he was on knowing Louis spoiled them. It was somewhere between adoration and complete sexual attraction and the latter seemed wildly inappropriate.

****

“You’ll still have your posters of Liam,” Phoebe shrugged. Louis picked her up and started tickling her until she was screaming apologies and Daisy seemed glad the comment didn’t come from her mouth.

****

Even Niall seemed to like the new family man side of Louis because he was interacting with the girls as much as anyone. He even taught Daisy how to strum Live While We’re Young since her fingers were too small to actually play the chords.

****

“We’ll be watching the show now,” Louis cajoled after twenty minutes of shooting Nerf guns at each other once Louis found one of the guns behind the couch.

****

“Thanks for the mess,” Liam rolled his eyes pecking Louis’s lips as he saw all the foam darts and chocolates on the ground from last minute defensive throwing.

****

“No problem, love,” Louis laughed dragging each girl by the hand. Daisy pulled away going to hug Liam.

****

“You make Louis happy,” she mumbled into his hip, “Which is good because you make me happy too.”

****

Liam simply patted her back a few times unable to actually respond to that verbally. She rejoined Louis and her sister and they were swept out the door.

****

On stage, Liam felt more than the usual urge to impress the fans. It was also more than his need to impress Louis he got whenever he was in the crowd. He also had the need to impress his sisters and that felt like a big deal. The first song Liam was stiff and singing a bit flat and it was really getting to him. Soon enough the boys started to change the lyrics to relate to Liam’s special guest and purposefully shoving Liam around the stage so he would have fun. Personal best from the boys included Niall’s ‘Maybe you’ll love Man U like you love Lou’ and Harry’s random ‘football’ falsettos.

****

“You guys are solid,” Niall told Liam with a small smile when he returned to the bus after walking Louis and the girls to Louis’s car. Liam couldn’t help but tackle Niall into the couch. Harry ended up joining in after hearing the noise and called for Zayn until he left to his bunk to join in on the dog pile.

****

“We’re a band of idiots,” Zayn sighed once Niall managed to push him off. Liam couldn't be happier with that.

****

**********

****

Liam would never get over how proud he got whenever he watched Louis play. Even now when he watched Louis run drills he grinned. As soon as Louis put on anything with the red devil embellished on it, Liam got this overwhelming feeling of accomplishment. Louis had fulfilled his dream playing here and had made even more news by being a starter before he was even 25.

****

Liam was restricted to the seats just above the tunnel the players came out of. He had been scolded many times for distracting Louis when he stood on the sideline so he had been progressively pushed farther away. Despite the distance, Louis always tried to show off. He would stretch making sure Liam was getting the best angle to watch the material of his shorts stretch over his ass.Several times Nani or Van Persie would kick balls out Louis to get him to focus. Louis didn’t mind giving them a laugh and the finger before moving on. He would blow a kiss in Liam’s direction whenever he would get the best of De Gea in a shooting drill. He would always give a bow before disappearing into the tunnel in a mass of other sweaty men.

Sometimes, like today, when Liam got to the locker room Louis would still be there, shirtless, simply waiting to pull Liam in for a kiss. It was against the rules but Liam had gotten used to breaking rules for Louis. It was okay to be yelled at when Louis was pushing him onto a bench and straddling him. Liam gripped at his sides, hands slipping on sweat slick skin.

****

“You did good today,” Liam breathed out into Louis’s hair as Louis scrambled to darken love bites on Liam’s neck. Louis pinched Liam’s hip in thanks but continued what he was doing.

****

“If what long enough the showers will be free,” Louis mumbled against Liam’s throat before dragging his lips to nip at Liam’s birthmark.

****

“There’s a perfectly good shower at you flat,” Liam pointed out his hands sliding to rest against Louis firm bum.

****

“Yeah but you haven’t come in this one,” Louis whined. Liam let out a chuckle pulling away yo catch Louis’s eyes.

****

“Have you come in this one?” Liam asked raising his eyebrows. Louis just giggled burrowing his face into Liam's shoulder.

****

“Let’s go,” Louis shook his head standing up. Liam pouted tugging Louis back to him by the back of his thighs until Liam had his face pressed against Louis’s chest, lips just above his belly button.

****

“Come one my sexual perversion is halted another today we need to get you to your train. You have rehearsals tomorrow,” Louis stated with a mile pulling Liam up. Liam simply grabbed Louis sports bag and followed Louis to his car. London for a week then Australian tour.

****

**********

****

Liam was absolutely buzzing he had bought tickets purposely practically on the field so he wouldn’t be restricted to the box in the back.

****

“And how is this suppose to be a surprise?” Niall asked after they had to get up for another round of fan pictures.

****

“Well I didn’t tell him,” Liam shrugged. Harry let out a laugh hiding his gaping mouth in his Ferdinand jersey. Liam frowned at the as the players started to walk out.

****

They watched the game start and they were much more incognito than Niall and Harry had thought. Louis didn’t see him until the 21st minute when the ball went out of play in front of them and Louis was waiting to receive it from Rooney. Louis reaction was less dramatic than Liam had imagined. Louis’s face simply shifted from the blank concentrated stare to a wide grin. At the end of the half the score was still 0-0 and Louis ran over to give Liam a quick peck before jogging into the tunnel after his team mates.

****

“I’ve never seen Liam blush this hard,” Harry giggled looking up from his phone to stare at Liam. Liam couldn't say anything. It was a common side effect of dating Louis Tomlinson. Liam spent most of half time staring blankly with a half smile. People were getting blocked off from coming to bother their section and Niall was content eating his pie while Harry texted everyone he knew. Liam was even too preoccupied to wonder what Harry was texting or to invent who and what he was texting them which was one of his and Zayn’s favorite games on long car rides.

****

“You’re boyfriend’s coming back out,” Harry laughed nudging Liam and pointing. Liam couldn’t help but follow his hand and watch Louis as the second half started.

****

“This game is unreal,” Niall stated when in the 45th to 51st minute the game went from 0-0 to 2-1 Tottenham. Liam nodded feeling himself actually tense up wanting Louis’s team to win. Liam could remember the few times Louis had called after a loss. His voice laced with disappointment and the conversation lacking. Harry was now also fully paying attention following the ball as it drifted from the center line and sailed from multiple players weaving toward the goal until it stopped and the same thing is repeated on the other side of the field.

****

“They can win this,” Liam stated once Nani tied it up with an assist from Van Persie. It was still tied at the 92nd minute and Niall was shaking his head as if to say it was over. Liam gave him a dead arm and didn’t flinch when he received one back because Van Persie had the ball and was heading toward the goal. Liam followed the movements gripping Harry’s hand as Van Persie crossed to Louis and then they all watched the ball sail into the goal. Liam jumped out of his seat pulling harry up with him. He even made sure Niall was lifted to hug him.

****

“He did it!” Liam shouted watching Louis get tackled by most of his team. Niall and Harry were getting into the whole cheering thing as well as the rest of the Man U supporters around them. Liam felt that this moment was so big even though it meant nothing to the actual league, but they did just come of two consecutive losses so it must of felt good.

****

Liam was too busy cheering to realize Louis had started to run toward him until Louis was trying to pull him over the small barrier. Liam couldn’t help but kiss him. A deep kiss that Louis would feel despite the adrenaline of playing in front of a huge crowd for 90 minutes and scored a winning goal.

“You’ll be banned from watching me because of this,” Louis breathed out against Liam’s cheek once they were both too breathless to continuing kissing.

****

“I just made out with you in the middle of the Hotspurs stadium,” Liam stated dazed.

****

“Yeah,” Louis nodded looking around, “I’m going to get in trouble for making a scene again.”

****

“My mum’s going to call me reckless,” Liam laughed still breathy and low, “We need to learn to control ourselves.’

****

“Worth it,” Louis shrugged with a smile pressing a kiss into Liam’s throat.

****

**********

****

Liam frowned continuously checking his phone. They were doing vocal rehearsals. Again. Earlier Louis had proved had gotten to Doncaster safely by sending hourly pictures of what he was up to. One of them being one of the twins, Liam still wasn’t able to tell them apart, blowdrying his hair for him. Another of a bunch of small girls playing football in his back garden with the caption ‘brilliant at coaching. xxx’. Today though, he'd gotten no messages.

****

Liam was also dealing with trying to get everyone to pay attention. Harry was texting away taking pictures of what they were doing and sending them to whoever he was talking to sometimes making Niall get his nipple out or Zayn to let him get a picture of the inside of his mouth. He couldn’t remember the last time they took a rehearsal seriously. He figures it was sometime during X-Factor that they realized they would have plenty of time to fumble with choreography that was basically synchronized walking and trust that they would be able to sing in the right key after singing a song all over Europe for months. Australia wouldn’t be any different just hotter.

****

“Liam, let’s go,” Harry called as Liam dragged his feet through the car park to his car.

“Have somewhere to be?” Liam asked quirking a brow. Harry had grown impatient while everyone was putting their coats on and had continued to rush Liam even now. Harry was always the slowest person in the universe and yet today nothing was moving fast enough.

****

“No,” Harry shrugged climbing in his car and starting his Range Rover before Liam got in the car.

****

“I could have Niall-”

****

“Liam get in the car,” Harry interrupted. Liam hesitantly joined him and watched Harry navigate through traffic. Liam didn’t want to ask again only for Harry to snap at him so he enjoyed the sounds of whoever was in the BBC Radio 1 live lounge. When they pulled up outside of Liam’s house it became immediate what was happening there was a Range Rover parked in his driveway and he was positive of who put it there.

****

“You knew about this,” Liam rolled his eyes looking over at Harry to see a cheeky grin.

****

“Have fun on your date?” Harry screamed out his window.

****

“What happened to your porsche?” Liam asked walking to the driver side window.

****

“It was a bit flash so I sold it and got this huge Range Rover instead,” Louis shrugged, “Get in we’re going to ride bikes.”

****

“That your big plan?” Liam smiles walking around the front of the car to get in.

****

“If that’s how you feel you can just leave the car, Liam,” Louis tutted starting the car, “I can ride a bike all on my own. London could be my oyster.”

****

“Is that a thing?” Liam asked an eyebrow furrowed as he focused on Louis’s face.

****

“Yes, Liam,” Louis rolled his eyes. Liam enjoyed when Louis said his name in that faux annoyed tone. He couldn’t resist the way Louis’s lips moved around it, and his tongue peeked out of him mouth on the first syllable. He would let Louis drive him anywhere.

****

**********

****

It’s been a year. It’s been a year and the world was still obsessed with Louis and Liam’s relationship. Even now on their holiday in  Miami, they were getting papped.

****

“It won’t end,” Liam groaned after they had pushed through a slew of cameras to get back to their hotel.

****

“It’s not too bad,” Louis shrugged pulling Liam to him and walking them to the elevator with his chest flush to Liam’s back and leaving a few small bites along Liam’s throat. Liam frowned. Louis was usually all sorts of upset about paps and cameras. He had plenty of highly publicized twitter rants about how being openly gay didn’t mean he gave up his privacy.

****

“You go on about how it’s horrid all the time,” Liam argued stepping forward when the elevator opened to drag Louis to their room.

****

“It means we don’t have to take our own pictures,” Louis shrugged going to his suitcase. Liam fell back on the bed with a laugh.

****

“We do take our own pictures,” Liam laughed pulling out his phone to check the twitter feedback from the last picture he posted of them on the beach.

****

“Their all electronic and horrible,” Louis complained digging through his suitcase with far too many clothes for a simple week holiday.  

****

“You can print them out.”

****

Louis shot him a glare pulling out a large manila envelope from his suitcase and handing it to Liam.

****

“I got you something,” Louis supplied when Liam sat up to stare at it blankly, “Well the girls and I made it.”

****

Liam opened the folder to pull out a stack of construction paper held together by ribbons strung through hole punched slots in the side. The cover was a jumble of headlines all having to do with ‘the fit one’ and a picture of Louis on Soccer AM and some shot Liam had when his hair was buzzed short. ‘Louis Tomlinson and Liam Payne’ was written in red glitter with the ‘i’s dotted with glitter hearts.

****

“Lou,” Liam sighed opening to the next page to see next was a two page spread of him on his way to, from or even at a United game supporting Louis and Louis getting caught side stage or in the crowd of One Direction concerts. Even a shot from when Louis joined the stage to rap the Fresh Prince of Bel Air theme so no one would notice Harry went for a wee.

****

“It’s probably really stupid but I knew this was supposed to be our anniversary thing before you stay here for tour and I asked the girls what I should do and then the glitter came out,” Louis shrugged trying to act like he didn’t care but Liam knew better. Liam saw that he wanted to show Liam he cared and that if this is the wrong thing to have done he will die of embarrassment.

****

Liam continued to flip through the pages and smiled as he imagined Louis in Doncaster cutting and pasting pictures of them snogging from tabloids with the twins as Johanna tried to control where the glitter was going and Daisy asked how to spell Liam’s last name.

****

“I love it,” Liam smiled. He grabbed Louis who was hovering felt so elated. He couldn’t leave enough kisses on Louis face to make up for it.

****

“The girls will be pleased,” Louis nodded still acting like he was above all the thought that went into the book despite how he was beaming as he carded his hands through Liam’s hair. They sat there for awhile Liam staring at the book and Louis trying not to look smug.

****

“I thought you were changing for Disneyworld?” Liam asked tired of Louis watching him look at the four pages dedicated to them snogging in front of camera’s with the best article headlines from the year which included ‘Snog While We’re Young’ and ‘Red Devil Snogs’ Louis blew a raspberry against Liam’s cheek and changed leaving Liam to his thoughts.

****

It was after the whole day riding rides and watching shows that Liam finally gathered uo the courage to do what this whole trip was about.

****

"Lou," Liam stated softly despite the noise of kids and the crowd around them.

****

"Liam," Louis responded just as soft. Softer than Liam had heard him speak outside of bed.

****

"Remember when I told you that I knew I was going to spend the rest of my life with you?" Liam asked just as soft but turning to face Louis completely now. Despite the darkness of the night Louis eyes were as blue and sparkly as ever drawing Liam in.

****

"Yeah," Louis nodded with a hint of a smirk.

****

"Well I want it to be official that we do that," Liam continued. It was horribly put together and fireworks started halfway through the sentence distracting Louis with the sound and the colorful glows happening behind Liam's head near the Disney castle, but Louis understood.

****

"Liam Payne is this a wedding proposal?" Louis asked a full grin breaking across his face.

****

"Yeah," Liam nodded. He was still nervous but Louis's expressions were contagious and he was starting to sport a grin of his own.

****

"Well do I get a proper ring?” Louis demanded. Before Liam could answer though, Louis had pulled him, by handfuls of his grey hoodie, into a full on kiss. Wordlessly Liam produced the ring out of his jean pocket.

****

“It’s really simple,” Liam explained handing over the thick simple silver band, “You know I’m bad at picking things out, so if you want we could get one you like better.”

**  
“It’s perfect Liam,” Louis shook his head before pressing a kiss to Liam’s birthmark, “You’re always perfect.”**


End file.
